Accidents Happen--A Pokemon X One-Shot
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: After narrowly escaping the paparazzi, a teenage trainer and her Pokemon stop for a break in a small clearing. The band of seven may be the current Champions of Kalos, but they're far from perfect! Even as they prepare for lunch, two rival members of the team will learn the hard way the consequences of constant feuds, along with how lucky they truly are. (Based on actual team in X)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Illusion Of Insanity here with a short (possible) One-Shot with my team on Pokémon X! All Pokémon are based off of my actual team, their natures are slightly altered but basically the same. I'm not sure how you guys feel about OCs, but my trainer's name is actually Illusions in-game... XD I'm thinking of making a series of little drabbles about them, usually funny in nature—like short comedy skits. So, without any further ado, my PokéExperiment!**

* * *

"Aha! Hey, 'Lu! Look at me~!" An excited Braxien called out to his trainer just as she began to sit down for lunch, startling her from her daydreaming. The Braxien pulled his stick out of his tail with a grin and waited for her to look.

"Hmm?" A brunette trainer tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she turned towards the low dip in the meadow her starter had decided to occupy for his personal training sessions. "What is it, Akuto?" She couldn't help but smile as his ears flapped with happiness.

"Watch this!" He crouched low to the ground and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes for focus. Suddenly, the tips of his stick lit on fire as he began to twirl it, as if it were nothing but a baton. He began to twirl and sway as he started his fiery dance, kicking up flames as he moved his nimble feet. This was what his training was all about, becoming faster and more agile to better serve his beloved trainer. It wasn't a stretch to say he would do anything for her. After all, she had done many impossible things for him.

"Wow, Akuto!" She beamed as she watched his impressive dancing. "You've been working hard, haven't you? I'm so proud of you!" Her words made his flames shoot up even higher, the eager tongues now lapping at his hips with the fuel of his raw pleasure.

"Wait!" He turned his head towards her as his feet, arms and hips continued to move. "I'm not done yet!" He suddenly let out a shrill call, channeling his psychic abilities with an open mind. Suddenly, half of his flames turned a ghostly blue, further impressing and awing his trainer.

* * *

An unamused Lucario looked on at his dancing rival from the nearby tree, sitting with his arms folded across his chest and a tight frown on his face. "Humph, what a show-off..." It was spot-on to say that the Aura Pokémon wanted to impress the brunette as well, but just couldn't figure out the best way. This Aura Pokémon had joined the team after becoming impressed by the girl's powerful aura, leaving his former trainer Korrina with the blonde's best wishes. Sure, he was a powerful Pokémon and could even Mega-Evolve...but the Braxien had been with the girl since she first started her journey, leaving him at a disadvantage.

"You really shouldn't be so jealous, Shiro." The deep voice made the Fighting-Steel Type Pokémon leap into the air with a startled bark. He felt a sudden rush of energy as his ability Steadfast kicked in on his foolish flinch. "There's enough of her to go around." Shiro look to his right to find the team's bulldozer standing before him, the slightly-older Gogoat chewing on a bit of grass.

"You! Why do you insist on spying on me?!" Shiro had to make an effort to talk slower as his increased speed rushed through his veins. "Can't you go chew on a tree somewhere else?!"

The Gogoat shook his head sadly with a sigh. "This is the only tree around here, genius." The two looked up at the vast expanse of leaves overhead, feeling thankful that they had found such a secluded spot after the reporters stormed after their trainer on their trip to Lumosie City. "Besides," He narrowed his grey eyes as he looked back down at the Lucario. "You're changing the subject."

The Lucario just glared at the wiser Mount Pokémon and let out a sigh. "...You are seriously annoying, Trenton. Can't you go scold Tobias and Peter for arguing again or something?" The two looked over Trenton's shoulder to indeed find the Umbreon and Pidgeot bickering again, the shorter Pokémon snarling at the Bird Pokémon for stealing his Poké Puff.

"They're not...ugh." Trenton shook his head again at the ever-feuding duo, shaking his impressive mane of leaves with the airflow of his movements. "I'll be right back." He then trotted over with a few agitated baas. Shiro smirked as the two were pushed apart by the Gogoat's impressive horns.

"Now," He then turned to the still-dancing Braxien with a thoughtful frown and let out a heavy breath. "Let's see if I can teach that twit some humility."

* * *

Akuto let out a few laughs as his trainer came closer, folding her exposed arms over her black turtleneck with a smile. He loved getting her attention like this, just being together and away from the five other Pokémon on his team. It was almost like old times, back when the young girl had first started her journey from Aquacorde and headed off into the Kalos wilderness.

"Careful, Akuto..." His trainer's voice held a hint of worry behind her pride. "Don't start a wildfire on me, baby." He beamed at her quiet laughter as she shook her head. "We don't have any Water-Type friends to help us out."

"Good thing, too!" He laughed as she rolled her vibrant blue eyes. "I'd have to worry about being soaked if he was anything like—!"

"Hiiiii-ya!" The Braxien let out a shocked yip when a blue and black blur suddenly launched itself through the flames and straight beside the Fox Pokémon with a deep yell. He struggled to keep his footing when his trainer let out a worried squeak from the sidelines. He narrowed his orange eyes before widening them at the sight before him.

"YOU!" Akuto snarled as he found himself dancing beside a smug Lucario he knew all too well. "What are you doing here?! You _hate_ fire!" The Lucario laughed as he pulled his hands apart, exposing a long Bone Rush attack.

"Beating you at your own game, pretty boy!" Akuto snarled as he increased his speed, hoping to smoke the slower Lucario. "Besides," Shiro leaned a little closer with a smirk as he began to mimic the Braxien's movements. "I could go for a bit of training right about now."

"Boys..." The girl held up a hand in hopes of stopping them from arguing again. "Please don't fight...there's no reason to be angry with each other." Her pleas were cut short by the sight of the two engaging in a close-range dance battle, both males wanting to outclass their opponent.

Oh, and I mean a _real_ battle, not Tiereno's type of dance-battling.

Akuto slammed the twirling stick into the bone with a cringe, hoping to keep the super-effective move away from his face. "Back off, Shiro!" He ducked as the bone swung again, this time close to his ears.

"In your dreams, Braxien!" Shiro let out a laugh as he neatly dodged the flaming stick with his years of perfected composure. He gave the bone another swing and was pleased by the sound of the younger Pokémon letting out a shocked yip. "It's about time I knocked you off of your high Rapidash!"

* * *

The battle continued for around a half-hour, drawing the attention of the rest of the team as their trainer watched with a helpless expression. The calmer Grass Types shook their heads, while the battle-hungry Pidgeot watched on with approval. The shortest member of the team sat beside his trainer with a glare, annoyed by the two's constant feuding... Although, he really wasn't one to talk; his fights with Peter had become more common as of late.

"Boys!" Sebastion shook his pink flower with a roar as he found his patience wearing surprisingly—and uncharacteristically—thin. "Stop this nonsense right away!"

"I'm not giving up until this fool faints, flower boy!" Shiro barked over his shoulder just as Akuto began to pant for air.

The Venusaur cocked his large head for a moment before turning to the still-relaxed Gogoat. "...'Flower boy'? That's the best he could do?" The Gogoat shrugged his shoulders as the Grass Type found himself without an answer for the Kanto starter.

Finally, the inevitable happened.

Akuto slammed his flaming stick into the bone with unbridled force, the flame feeding off of his frustration and swelling larger. Shiro grinned as he knocked the stick out of his opponent's hand and straight into the air.

...Only for them to hear a pain-filled cry a few moments later.

The two stopped fighting immediately to find to their utter horror that the stick had hit their trainer's right hand, the girl already letting out tears as the teammates rushed to her side. "Lu!" Akuto leaped out of the flames with a choked howl as the Lucario stood still, overwhelmed by the sharp pain emanating from her usually-serene aura. "Are you alright?!"

The Braxien nuzzled the girl's cheek frantically as she sobbed, clutching her redding hand tightly to her chest. She fell to her knees as her starter began to cry with the overwhelming guilt of causing harm to his beloved partner. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I was only trying to—"

"Don't you see?!" He was cut off by the Venusaur moving him aside with a Vine Whip. "Your constant rivalry ended up hurting someone!" The Braxien lowered his head in shame as his teammate went on, "She told you not to fight, didn't she? And _now_ look what you've done!" The Venusaur stormed over to the still-shocked Lucario with a roar, his fierce protection of the girl fueling his rage towards their arguments.

Trenton quickly lumbered over to her side, rubbing his head against her shoulder with short rumbles. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up right away. Here, have a Milk Drink." The girl looked up with a baffled expression as the Gogoat focused his energy in preparation of giving it to the girl. The girl suddenly perked up as a faint white glow covered her body for a few heartbeats before fading away as quickly as it came.

"...Pfft." The Gogoat looked over his shoulder to find the team's flyer smirking at the sight with a glint of contempt in his eyes. "The human should've moved out of the way faster, she expects _us_ to do so."

The Mount Pokémon let out a rumble of agitation of the rude nature of the Bird Pokémon. "How can you say such things when she's treated you with nothing but kindness? Why do you continue to act like a wild Pokémon?"

The bird scowled at the Gogoat before turning away sharply and waddling over to her fallen bag, sticking his beak inside of the berry pocket eagerly. Trenton looked away as a bitter feeling of anger began to rise in his stomach.

"It's alright, don't cry..." The Moonlight Pokémon pawed her knees anxiously, worried for his loving trainer's well-being when the burn was on her dominate hand. "You'll be alright. Please, don't cry..."

Akuto looked up slightly, his vision blurred through his many hot tears. How could he have been so careless as to hurt his own trainer like that? He felt as if he was going to be sick at the sight of the burn on her hand, her gentle hands that have done nothing but praise and feed him since the day they met. He turned his head away as she looked towards him for a moment, unable to look her in the eye and see the anger she must hold for him.

The soothing and sobbing were interrupted by a sudden object falling into her lap, a small blue berry falling right in plain view. The small fruit was found to be a Rawst berry, the cure to her burns. The trio looked up to find Peter standing with his back turned to them and pruning his feathers as a distraction. Trenton felt a wave of relief as he realized the stubborn bird must have tossed the berry for his trainer, despite the way he pretended to hate her.

"...I only gave you the berry so she would stop her crying! The noise is driving me insane!" Tobias let out a laugh of disbelief, knowing full well that the Pidgeot knew that without his trainer, his constant supply of food would run dry. The Moonlight Pokémon nudged the berry closer to her stomach, hoping the girl would pick up the berry and start eating it.

She did just that, lifting the berry up with an unsteady left hand as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She bit the berry cautiously and found to her shock that the fruit was bitter on her tongue. However, her hand instantly felt better and the red flesh started to turn back to its paler form once again.

"Thank you, guys." She managed a weak smile as her Braxien rose his shoulders, preparing himself for an outburst he'd seen other trainers give their Pokémon upon failure.

Akuto was taken off-guard by the sudden wrapping of narrow arms around him as his trainer pulled him into a tight embrace. He looked up with wide eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his own. "Shh...don't cry, Akuto. It was only an accident..."

"Bu-But I hurt your hand!" He bit his lip with sharp fangs as the tears raced down his face. "I'm a terrible partner!"

"Accidents happen, 'Kuto." She let out a soft sigh and eased her grip around his chest. "I'm alright; you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, 'Kuto. See?" She pulled away slightly to show him the healed hand with a faint smile. Orange eyes widened to find not a single mark on her slightly sun-tanned skin. "I'm just fine." She paused to gently rub her thumb under his eyes, effectively wiping away his tears. "Please, don't cry."

"...I'm...I'm sorry..." Akuto buried his muzzle into her black shirt, unable to believe his trainer was so forgiving of his actions. "I'll never do that again...I promise."

She gave him a smile before looking up towards her Lucario, the Aura Pokémon's head lowered with sorrow. "Shiro!" He flinched at his name, raising his speed stat once again on accident. Her voice was lacking its usual perk, instead coated with a serious tone. "Come here."

The Lucario gulped as he slowly headed towards his trainer. Surely she was about to punish his behavior, right? He slammed his eyes shut as he felt tears starting to rise in them. She wouldn't send him back to Korrina, would she? He decided that if she did, he would deserve every bit of it. His blue eyes burst open as she pulled him closer to her to make him join the embrace, the girl turning him slightly as to avoid being stabbed by his chest spike.

"Both of you, it's alright." She gave them both a nuzzle, causing their cheeks to warm in embarrassment. "There's no need to cry."

"But...we..." The Lucario looked at her with a confused face before letting out a sigh; he could tell by her aura that the accident was completely forgiven. He silently thanked Xerneas that she was so kind to her Pokémon and relaxed his tight shoulders.

The trio let out a surprised squeak when they found themselves being closed in on all sides, four other bodies pressing tightly against themselves to join in on the hug. The girl let out an overjoyed laugh and snuggled closer, happy to have such wonderful and loving companions.

They were her team, for better or for worst. No matter what was thrown at them, or what they did...she would always have their backs, and they would always have hers. They were the definition of teamwork, despite the chaotic clash of personalities.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's my team's stats and natures just so you can get the idea.**

* * *

Trainer: Illusions—Illu

Wears:  
White Fedora  
Black Hat Ribbon Accessory  
Black Sleeveless Turtleneck  
White Skinny Jeans  
White OTK Socks  
Beige Riding Boots  
Beige Strappy Purse

Personality:  
Timid Nature—although, perks up with her team  
Likes to fight

* * *

|Akuto—Braxien|—Blaze—|Fox Pokemon|

Moves:  
Psychic  
Flame Charge  
Flame Blast  
Flamethrower

Personality:  
Relaxed Nature  
Somewhat vain

Item: Eviolite

* * *

|Shiro—Lucario|—Steadfast—|Aura Pokemon|

Moves:  
Power-Up Punch  
Bone Rush  
Aura Sphere  
Heal Pulse

Personality:  
Hasty Nature  
Alert to sounds

Item: Lucarionite

* * *

|Peter—Pidgeot|—Keen Eye—|Bird Pokemon|

Moves:  
Roost  
Fly  
Hurricane  
Air Slash

Personality:  
Sassy Nature  
Loves to eat

Item: Sharp Beak

* * *

|Trenton—Gogoat|—Sap Sipper—|Mount Pokemon|

Moves:  
Horn Leech  
Leaf Blade  
Earthquake  
Milk Drink

Personality:  
Modest Nature  
Good perseverance

Item: Big Root

* * *

|Tobias—Umbreon|—Synchronize—|Moonlight Pokemon|

Moves:  
Trump Card  
Bite  
Baton Pass  
Covet

Personality:  
Brave Nature  
Highly persistent

Item: Amulet Coin

* * *

|Sebastion—Venusaur|—Overgrow—|Seed Pokemon|

Moves:  
Petal Blizzard  
Sleep Powder  
Razor Leaf  
Synthesis

Personality:  
Docile Nature  
Somewhat vain

Item: Venusaurite

* * *

|Edward—Staraptor|—Intimidate—|Predator Pokemon|

Moves:  
Quick Attack  
Wing Attack  
Final Gambit  
Brave Bird

Personality:  
Sassy Nature  
Hates to lose

Item: Sky Plate

* * *

|Aura—Ralts|—Synchronize—|Feeling Pokemon|

Moves:  
Growl

Personality:  
Modest Nature  
Alert to sounds

Item: Gardevoirite


End file.
